warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Moon Whisper's
Das hier ist meine Erste Geschichte hier im Wiki. Bitte seid mir nicht Böse sie ist vielleicht nicht die tollste aber ich hab mir sehr große Mühe gegeben! Ich hoffe ihr mögt sie Benutzer:Leopard´Zahn Klappentext Die leisen Schritte einer kleinen mageren Kätzin rannten durch den Wald sie wusste nur eins sie musste hier weg sonst war sie den Tod geweiht! //Mondpfote... Heilerschülerin des Erdclans... Sie weiß nur wer ihr Vater ist ihre Mutter hatte sie nie kennengelernt. Man sagte ihr immer nur deine Mutter hatte dich im Wald ausgesetzt.... Alles wäre ja schön und gut wenn ihr Vater nicht währe. Ständig zwingt er sie dazu falsche Prophezeiungen zu sagen nur damit ein paar Kater genau das machen soll was er will. Doch als Mondpfote mehrere male nicht das tat was er wollte.... Scheint sich eine schreckliche Prophezeiung zu erfüllen! Prolog Der Mond schien klar und hell. Es lag überall Schnee... Eine weiße Kätzin mit blauen Augen ging durch den Schnee. Sie war kaum zu erkennen nur ihre klaren blauen Augen stochten förmlich von dem kalten Schnee ab. Sie setzte sich auf einen vermoosten Stein und wartete. Nach einer Weile lösten sich mehrere Sterne sie fielen auf die Erde, es tauchte die Lichtung in Licht und die Sterne verwandelten sich in Katzen. Diese Katzen flüsterten " Wenn der Fluss anfängt zu schreien und der Rabe kräht ist alles verloren... Doch wenn der Mond anfängt zu Wispern..... Kann der Clan gerettet werden... Andernfalls werden sie in große Verdammnis gestürzt" Die weiße Kätzin fragte:"Das verstehe ich nicht ! Bitte sagt mir wer die Katzen sind!" Eine blaugraue Kätzin mit grünen Augen trat vor... "Lillienfang...."flüsterte die weiße Kätzin. Lillienfang stupste ihre Nase an "Du bist stark, du wirst es schon erfahren... Nicht umsonst habe ich dich damals als Heilerin ausgewählt Federblüte" Federblüte fing an zu zittern. "Der Sternenclan wird deine Wege erleuchten "sagte ein großer Stämmiger Kater. Die Katzen verschwanden langsam! "Geh nicht Lillienfang!"rief Federblüte. Doch die Katzen waren verschwunden... Federblüte schaute den Katzen nach. Sie wollte sich umdrehen doch plötzlich stand ein Schwarz-Weißer getigerter Kater vor ihr. "Hallo meine Hübsche "schnurrte er. "Lass mich in Ruhe Schattenfang!"knurrte die Kätzin. "Warum so wütend meine Teure?"fragte er und fuhr mit dem Schwanz unter ihr Kinn. Federblüte knurrte, "Ich bin Heilerin! Ich darf keinen Gefährten!" "War das gerade eine Liebeserklärung?"fragte er mit einer täuschend echten freundlichen Stimme. "Bestimmt nicht!"meinte die weiße Kätzin verächtlich. Schattenfang fing an zu knurren, plötzlich fuhr er seine Krallen aus und schoss auf sie zu. Ein wilder Kampf entbrach zwischen den beiden, doch Schattenfang war überlegender. Er hatte sie festgenagelt, Federblüte keuchte "Bitte... Töte mich nicht!"flüsterte sie. "Das werd ich schon nicht" sagte Schattenfang mit einer freundlichen Stimme. Federblüte zitterte, Schattenfang verpasste ihr einen Schlag und sie wurde bewusstlos. Er packte sie am Nackenfell und zog sie weg von der Lichtung. Kapitel 1: Ein aufgregender Tag Federblüte miaute mit Stolzer Stimme"Katzen des Erdclans, wie ihr wisst, werde ich nicht für immer auf Erden wandeln. Deshalb ist es an der Zeit, dass ich mir einen Schüler wähle. Ich habe eine Katze ausgesucht, die genau das mitbringt, was einen Heiler ausmacht. Die nächste Heilerin wird Mondpfote sein." Voller Stolz saß ich vor dem Hochbaum. Federblüte saß mit unserem Anführer Flusstern auf dem niedrigsten Ast. Flusstern wirkte wie immer sehr hochnäßig aber das war er eigentlich nicht. Er war eigentlich ein sehr netter Kater, ich schaute zu meinen Vater. Stolz saß er da.... Ich hasste ihn überalles! Er wollte unbedingt das ich eine Kriegerin wurde! Aber ich durfte selber über mein Leben entscheiden, ich wusste es würde nachher Ärger geben. Mein Blick fiel plötzlich zum Himmel. "Ich wünschte du würdest es sehen Mama"flüsterte ich. Eine Brise wehte mir um die Nase" Flusstern miaute mit einer hochnäßigen Stimme:" Mondpfote,akzeptierst du die Position als Heilerschüler?!" Mir wurde mulmig zumute, wenn ich jetzt zustimme würde die Wahl entgültig sein... Doch trotzdem miaute ich mit einer sehr leisen Stimme " Das tue ich." Nun würde ich Heilerschülerin sein!. Die Freude durchflutete meinen Körper, Federblüte miaute mit einer sanften leicht erfreuten Stimme" Dann musst du heute beim Halbmond mit mir zum Mondstein reisen, um vom SternenClan akzeptiert zu werden."Nun war ich schon fast Heilerschülerin! Ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen! Ich eine Heilerschülerin!, Flusstern miaute" Die besten Wünsche des gesamten Erdclans werden mit dir Reisen!"Mohnpfote meine beste Freundin fing an zu rufen "Mondpfote! Mondpfote!"Der Clan stimmte ein. Federblüte kletterte von dem Hochbaum. Sie leckte mir übers Ohr "Wir gehen gleich los ok?"sagte sie. Ich nickte, "Ich mach dann mal kurz die Reisekräuter fertig" "Mondpfote kommst du mal?"rief Vater. Ich zuckte zusammen, ich ging mit langsamen Schritten auf ihn zu, "Wie konntest du es Wagen dich mir zu wiedersetzen?!"zischte er mit einer leisen Angsteinflößenden Stimme, "Ich darf doch wohl selbst über mein Leben entscheiden nicht wahr?"fragte ich Spitz. "Zügle deine Zunge! Du sprichst hier mit deinen Vater!" "Ich wünschte du wärst nicht mein Vater"zischte ich. Er fuhr seine Krallen aus, ich spürte förmlich wie er sich zwang mich nicht zu verletzen es ging nicht.... Zumindestens hier, es würde seine Bösen Machenschaften enttarnen. Seinen Plan Anführer zu werden.... Ich wusste ich müsste ihn irgendwie aufhalten doch ich wusste nicht wie. "Glaub mir für das wirst du noch deine Strafe bekommen Mondpfote!"flüsterte er und drehte sich um. Ich schluckte, das würde Ärger heißen. Ich hasste meine Respektlose Art.... Naja teilweise, "Mondpfote! Wir gehen los!"miaute Federblüte, sie legte mir ein Kräuterbündel vor die Pfoten. Es war ein sehr weiter weg bis dort hin, Federblüte kam meistens erst nach 2 Tagen wieder zurück. Ich fing an zu essen, "Bääh!"sagte ich mit vollen Mund. "Gewöhnst dich dran"sagte Federblüte. "Also los!"miaute ich und wollte losgehen, Federblüte packte ihre Pfote auf meinen Schwanz "Nicht so schnell! wir gehen aus dem anderen Lagereingang raus!" "Ups..."sagte ich und wartete bis Federblüte aus dem Lager gegangen war. Ich folgte ihr, der Nachgeschmack von den Kräutern lag mir immernoch im Mund, ich leckte mir über die Schnauze und versuchte den Geschmack loszubekommen. Wir gingen zu der hochen Eiche die den Mittelpunkt der beiden Clans bindet. Dort wartete Gänsefeder mit seinem Schüler Brombeerpfote. Gänsefeder war ein schwarzer Kater mit einer blaugrauen Tigerung und bersteinfarbenen Augen. Brombeerpfote war ein kleiner jedoch mächtiger braunfarbener Kater mit blauen Augen und einer weißen Tigerung. "Hallo Federblüte!"miaute Gänsefeder freundlich. "Das ist deine Schülerin?"fragte Brombeerpfote freundlich. Federblüte nickte stolz, "Hallo, ich bin Mondpfote"miaute ich. "Hallo Mondpfote"miaute Brombeerpfote und lächelte. Ich erwiederte sein Lächeln, er schien ein sehr netter Kater zu sein. "Also gehen wir los"miaute Federblüte und ging los. Federblüte und Gänsefeder erzählten sich über die Krankheiten die passiert sind und über andere Sachen. "Schön Heilerschüler zu sein nicht wahr?"fragte ich Brombeerpfote. "Ich bin froh das ich meinen Clan dienen kann ohne das ich Krieger bin"sagte Brombeerpfote. "Mir geht es genauso"sagte ich. Brombeerpfote lächelte. "Wie lange bist du schon Heilerschüler?"fragte ich Brombeerpfote. "Genau wie du seit heute"sagte er. Wir liefen ungefähr eine Stunde lang nebeneinander her und sagten nichts. "Kuck mal die Sterne"flüsterte Brombeerpfote und schaute nach oben. Ich folgte seinem Blick, es herrschate Halbmond das war eindeutig. Die strahlenden Sterne des Silbervlies schienen noch heller zu leuchten als sonst. "Wir sind fast da!"sagte Gänsefeder, ich konnte die weite Landschaft und dann die Höhle sehen. Die Höhle der Seelen so wir sie nannten dort würden wir mit unseren Ahnen sprechen. Es war ein sehr schöner Ort, Windtänzer der ehemalige Heiler erzählte uns immer davon. Ich schaute zu Brombeerpfote mein Herz fing an zu klopfen, "Aufgeregt?"fragte Gänsefeder uns beiden, ich nickte. Wir standen nun vor der Höhle. "Ab jetzt bitte nicht mehr reden"miaute Federblüte leicht erschöpft. Die beiden älteren Heiler gingen in die Höhle. Ich schaute zu Brombeerpfote, "Also los"flüsterte er und ging in die Höhle. Ich folgte ihm, Ich schaute zu dem Stein. Er war riesig und schien von Mond förmlich mit seinem Licht verschlungen zu werden, Federblüte und Gänsefeder setzten sich an den Stein, Federblüte zeigte mit den Schwanz das ich herkommen sollte. Gänsefeder tat das selbe mit Brombeerpfote. Federblüte miaute" Mondpfote, ist es dein Wunsch, in die Geheimnisse des SternenClans eingeweiht zu werden und den Weg als Heiler zu beschreiten?"Ich miaute mit stolzer Stimme " Ja, das ist mein Wunsch."Federblüte miaute mit sanfter Stimme"Dann tritt vor. Krieger des SternenClans, ich stelle euch diesen Schüler vor. Sie hat den Weg eines Heilers gewählt. Gewährt ihr das Wissen und den Scharfsinn, um eure Wege zu verstehen und ihren Clan zu heilen im Einklang mit dem Willen des SternenClans"Nun war ich endlich Heilerschülerin! Ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen!. Bei Brombeerpfote geschah das selbe. Gänsefeder und Federblüte legten sich nieder und berührten ihre Nasen mit den Stein und schlossen ihre Augen. Ich schaute fragwürdig zu Brombeerpfote er erwiederte seinen Blick und zeigte mir damit wir sollten das Nachmachen, also machte ich das selbe. Ich legte mich an den Stein berührte ihn mit meiner Nase schloss meine Augen. Ich merkte wie sich alles drehte, ich erschauderte. Ich schlug meine Augen auf, alles war Schwarz. Nach und nach gewöhnten sich meine Augen daran und ich sah einen Bau, dort lag eine Kätzin mit blauen Augen die ich nicht erkennen konnte. Sie hatte ein Junges dieses säugte sie gerade. Ich schaute zu dem Jungen.......... Ich erkannte es, das war ich!!! "Das ist also Mama"flüsterte ich, ich spürte wie mir eine Träne runterlief. Die Kätzin hob den Kopf und schaute sich um, sie hatte mich erkannt. Ich erkannte ihren Kopf es war eine Weiße Kätzin, sie sah Federblüte sehr ähnlich. Doch dann verschwimmte alles und ich befand mich auf einer Lichtung. "Mondpfote...."flüsterte eine Stimme. Ich drehte mich um, da war niemand!. Die Stimme flüsterte"Hilf mir! Ich brauche deine Hilfe!" "Wo bist du?"rief ich entgegen.. Es kam keine Antwort. Ich hörte ein leises Flüstern " Wenn der Fluss anfängt zu schreien und der Rabe kräht ist alles verloren... Doch wenn der Mond anfängt zu Wispern..... Kann der Clan gerettet werden... Andernfalls werden sie in große Verdammnis gestürzt" Ich zuckte zusammen als ich dies hörte... Eine Prophezeiung, doch wer waren diese Katzen? Die Stimme wurde immer lauter und sie sagte das selbe. "Hör auf!"rief ich ich wollte dies nicht mehr hören! Doch die Stimme wurde immer lauter!. "Hör auf ! Ich will es nicht mehr hören!" Ich öffnete panisch meine Augen. Ich war die letzte die aufwachte, ich keuchte etwas. Wir gingen aus der Höhle "Das war Wahnsinn!"quiekte Brombeerpfote, ich nickte. "Federblüte was hast du geträumt?"fragte Gänsefeder. Federblüte erzählte"Ich habe von einer Prophezeiung geträumt und du Gänsefeder?" Gänsefeder erzählte irgendetwas von einer anderer Prophezeiung. "Was hast du geträumt?"fragte ich Brombeerpfote. "Ich habe von einem riesigen Wald geträumt! Da tauchte mein Onkel auf und machte mich zum Heilerschüler und du?" "Ich habe von einer Prophezeiung geträumt"sagte ich. Das mit meiner Mutter wollte ich für mich behalten, plötzlich spürte ich wie mir schummerig wurde, alles drehte sich und ich sah Sterne. "Es geht mir nicht gut"flüsterte ich. "Was ist los Mondpfote?"fragte Brombeerpfote und ging zu mir. Ich erkannte ihn kaum, ich legte mich hin und keuchte. "Mondpfote?"fragte Brombeerpfote, ich hörte seine Stimme sehr gedämpft. "Es.... dreht ......sich alles"flüsterte ich mit einer krächzenden Stimme. Meine Augenlieder fielen langsam zu, ich versuchte sie zu öffnen. Langsam öffneten sich meine Augen, ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte. "Mondpfote!..."flüsterte Brombeerpfote seine Stimme war gedämpft und klang in meinen Ohren wie ein Wispern. Er legte sich zu mich, seine Flanke berührte meine, es war ein sehr schönes Gefühl. "Mondpfote!"rief Federblüte panisch. Gänsefeder war weg, er holte wahrscheinlich Kräuter. "Ich... hab Angst"flüsterte ich. Ich merkte wie es langsam schwarz wurde...... Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:By Rabenflüstern